Various printing systems are known that use an inkjet printing process, this being a process in which an inkjet printing head comprising many ink nozzles is used to eject droplets of ink onto a target surface in order to form a printed image thereon. During the course of operation, ink nozzles can malfunction, become inoperable, become clogged, or have similar problems in which a nozzle is either unable to deposit ink droplets or, alternatively, deposits ink droplets in the wrong place or with the wrong quantity of ink. As a result, print quality can be reduced. Simple techniques for ‘compensating’ for the visual effects ‘bad’ nozzles are known in the art, such as digitally spreading the quantity of ink that was meant to be printed in a particular location to neighboring locations. Simple nozzle compensation techniques, however, are known to leave unwanted visual artifacts in the printed image.